warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
=For Approval= Life (Lo) - CBA This is Life from Finding Life Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 06:46, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Changed size Pretty. Three things, One, do you know how to change the size yourself? If not, I direct you to the top box on the page and ask you to READ. Two, please link your sig. I can help if you want. Three, blur all the markings. 17:04, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded I would like for you to link my siggie for me. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 23:03, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Of course I'll help. I'll message you. 17:35, February 29, 2012 (UTC) blur the border between the gray fur and the white tail. Actually, you should smudge it to get rid of the line in between the white and gray.Rowanfall 00:47, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Blur everything. All the markings. 17:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) CBA? 18:26, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Shimmerpaw (A) Do you like her? She's supposed to be glossy, but if she's too shiny I'll fix! [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 23:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Tone it down some, I think. 17:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: NEVER trust Hazel with a dodge/burn tool... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 22:34, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I feel really uncomfrotable with the highlight in the middle of the cat. It looks like a light shaded oval. Blur the shading some more, please. 00:57, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded: Glossy, black cats= Shading and highlighting HELL [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 16:03, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Here, Hazel, I tell you what I'd do. For a glossy cat, I'd highlight and shade as per usual, but just make the highlights a bit brighter than normal. 17:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Meh... Imma redo it... [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 21:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Breezefall and kits (Q) This is Breezefall and her kits, Blizzardkit, Beaverkit, Molekit, and Frozenkit from left to right. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 03:17, February 29, 2012 (UTC) You forgot to fill the paw XD 17:23, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oops Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Darken it a bit now. 18:16, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Splash's river,Message Wall:Splashcloudit has fish! ><)))•>' 07:06, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ' Darken the pad, yes. 18:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 07:11, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Blur the paws where the colour meets the pelt. 17:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 07:56, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Goldenleaf and kits (Q) This is Goldenleaf and her kits, Goldenkit, Eveningkit, Spottedkit, and Splashkit from left to right. Splash's river, it has fish! ><)))•> 04:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Very nice. Tone down the gold cats a bit, and blur all the markings. 16:52, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 00:05, March 1, 2012 (UTC) blur the markings on the gray kit and the white-and-brown kitRowanfall 16:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Blur all the markings again. 18:15, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Still working on this?? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 07:27, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 07:49, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Woah, Millie, do you want to decline stuff? XD Blur the little gold kits white paw. 18:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Goldstar (L) Woops. Can someone fix this? ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 13:33, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Fix what? There's nothing wrong. Dull down the highlights a tiny bit. 13:35, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It's messing up the discussion section. ♫Purplemoon♪ I'm going skiing! In Colorado :3 13:39, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It isn't, it just does that sometimes. Its beacuse there's not very much text on this image. It's fine, honestly. 13:41, March 3, 2012 (UTC) the chipped ear looks a bit... square. can you change it to look a bit more natural?Rowanfall 18:14, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded '''♫Purplemoon♪ Happy St. Patricks Day! Good luck! 23:16, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice! Darken the nose somewhat. 17:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Hawkkit (K) Tell me what you think please. I hope this isn't out of the limit. It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 14:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC) It isn't, and no thumbing please. Read the top box. 16:50, March 3, 2012 (UTC) S-s-spid-ders?? Hehe... O.e 00:48, March 4, 2012 (UTC) what is thumbing? It's HalloweenTime for Spiders! 13:54, March 4, 2012 (UTC) A thumbanail image. Please read the box at the top of the page that descibes how to not thumb. Smuge th ewhite a bit more. And darken the nose. 17:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Rowanfall (MA) and continues the rowanfall saga of chararts :P--Rowanfall 18:09, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Pretty! Blur where you've smudged, 'specially on the chest. 17:43, March 5, 2012 (UTC) '''Reuploaded''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 18:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Dull the haunch highlight especially somewhat. 18:33, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 21:59, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Marblepelt(W) - CBA WAAAA! I hate this :( I made sure to get the full-sized version, but there's still so much white!! I kinda wanted to draw in the Deathclaws, but he doesn't have them while he's a warrior.''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 20:50, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Pretty but not shrunk and ever so slightly green? 21:06, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I'm remaking this, this one is terrible :(''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 12:14, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Reuploaded Whotwhot! Raise the roof! It's not green anymore!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 12:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! CBA? 18:36, March 6, 2012 (UTC) This is the fastest one of my chararts have been CBAed! Yippie!''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 21:50, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Shimmercloud (W) My first attempt at a charart :/ [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 23:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the P:I! This is nice, but you've gone over the eyes with... something. I'm not sure what it is, but it's blurred the lineart. This has happened in a few other places too. The nosepink needs to be darkened, and the words need to be fully erased. But apart from that, this is an excellent first attempt at charart! It'll be great having you on the P:I. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 07:24, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Millie stole the words right out of my mouth XD And I like the way you jump in, drawing your own tabbies. 18:37, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Cali (lo) This is Cali. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 08:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) yes! you used the smudge tool! is there supposed to be white on the far leg?''Rowan''''fall''[[The Rowanfall Tale| All trees fall sometimes]] 12:13, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I think there is; if you look it's been smudged. Nosepink? XD 18:38, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The leg is suppose to have white. The nose does have pink. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 22:18, March 6, 2012 (UTC) =Discussion= Changing the heading on CBA'd images So, yeah. I've kinda gotten into the habit of changing the heading of images that have either been approved, CBA'd or declined. Could you guys follow up on that? I know it's a WW thing, but, it helps me out a lot if I go to clean up the page. So, what do you all think about it? Trust me, it's a lot easier if you know what's what. I'm not saying you have to do it, but, eh. You all know I get OCD moments sometimes. 08:01, February 12, 2012 (UTC) That's fine by me. I like it, it helps me a lot. :) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Valentine's']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'Day']] 08:08, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Ack, I'll forget. But I'll try and remember.... 19:42, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I understand. People forget things all the time. I know I do. ;) 02:36, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry Leopard, we'll remind you. ^^ Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 22:13, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Seriously, no-one is more forgetful than me. I ain't promisin' out. XD (I'm not promising that I'll remember) 08:22, February 20, 2012 (UTC) CBAing and Approving I might be hallucinating or I may just be plain crazy, but the brown box at the top of this page says that only the leader and deputy may CBA and approve images. Maybe the box isn't updated, or whatever. But please tell me and/or Millie if you want that rule changed or not :P I fail at this 17:01, February 25, 2012 (UTC) I'm an honorary member, so I do as I please. No one's called me out on it before. Plus, someone needs to help out when you and Millie forget (which you guys have before). 05:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, this project is my baby. Nothing you guys say or do is going to stop me from helping out every now and then. =P 05:33, February 26, 2012 (UTC) And nothing'll get done if I stop helping! XDD I'm kidding, but still. Can't stop me from helping. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Plus, I even have it stated on the main page that "Honorary Members are former members that no longer wish to contribute a great amount to the project. They still retain their lead position, and have all of the same powers that a normal lead does." I talked that one over with Night, and she had no issue with that. So, that means myself, Night, Feather and Riverpelt all are technically leads, if we so choose to act as one. 11:37, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Ok. I guess I can delete this then...? 14:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) If you choose. I only had that up there for when the project started.... I'd never actually remove it. XD 19:35, February 26, 2012 (UTC) How the hell did I not see this? o.o Anyway, stupid me *bangs forehead* never read the box through. But Leopard, Skye, Night, Feather and Glow all CBA/approve/decline stuff, so I guess that box is invalid. XD (BTW, I really appreciated your help with this stuff when I was on my own, guys.<3) Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) *sigh* You guys can remove me from PI. I don't have too much time to devote to this wiki, and to be honest, I don't feel any motive to write a ton of warriors fanfiction, so, I won't need to make chararts. <3 05:15, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Twi! I'm sad to see you leave, you're epic at charart. 08:22, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Awww, Twi! Why do you have to go? I agree with Leopard on the charart thing :') 14:17, February 26, 2012 (UTC) ( *Pokes previous comments* You're awesome at charart, Twi. The P:I will miss you. But everyone has a life... and every once in a while you have to catch up. <3 Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:31, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Issue with Approved Charart Page- PLEASE READ Okay, someone has accidentally stuffed up the approved charart page. If you've approved one of the following chararts, or have commented/made any edits at all to them after they've been approved, maybe you should check and if necessary, revert your edits: -Flamecloud (MC) -Duststar (L) Adding more chararts shouldn't be a problem for now (I think). Thanks everyone! Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 05:26, February 28, 2012 (UTC) I approved them both, no surprises, but I think reverting my edits would be counter productive. Adding charart won't be a problem, I think that happens sometimes when it's feeling fail. 16:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) It takes too long to revert anyway. XD But how do we fix it? Any ideas? Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 10:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Make a new archive for "glitched coding" approved chararts. Transfer them there. 17:38, February 29, 2012 (UTC) No offence, but that's a bit stupid. A whole new archive for two images? I say we just leave them. I don't think any particualary groundbreaking revelations were made on them. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Missing Charart Where did Lionwhisker go? He is not on the approved or declined Charart page either. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[Message Wall:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 23:46, February 29, 2012 (UTC) I will stalk the archives and recover him to the correct place for you. 16:40, March 1, 2012 (UTC) I found it. It was never archived. I'll fix that now. Sorry, Splash. xD 19:35, March 1, 2012 (UTC) That was probably the result of the computer fail that crashed my computer for four days while I was approving stuff. Sorry about that. :| Millie [[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'Sweets']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'make']] 07:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Or it could be the product of my procrastination, when I was approving stuff XD 18:44, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Note about the Warrior Blank I uploaded over the current one my copy of it, which should not have the spots, in attempt to resolve this problem. Please can you all make sure to get the full size version of the file, and if you currently have warriors for approval, this is in no way saying you have to redo them. Just saying that next time, you'll have a nice blank. Thanks, 18:40, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and a side note, to make sure you actually get the full size image, go to the gallery, click the blank, then in the corner of the popped up box, click the magnifying glass. Save the image off that page. Thanks again, 18:43, March 6, 2012 (UTC)